SasuSaku
by Kakashifangrl1
Summary: Eh... O.O
1. Chapter 1

She flushed as he ran his hands through the back of her hair,it sent a nice feeling down her moved in closer and pressed her lips aginst room was lit by the small amount of early light coming in through the crisp sheets were slowly pulling of the bed and on to the floor. The kiss stoped,the both looked into each others eyes. "Sasuke,is something wronge?" The room fell quit. "No.....It's just...How much longer do you think we can stay like this?" Sakura sat up. "What do you mean?" She asked. Sasuke turned his head around to look Sakura in the eyes. "We have been seeing each other for some time now and no body knows..." Sakura tilted her head,the movement reminded him a small puppy. "Sasuke do you want people to know that we are together?" His head leaned down as if he was thinking very hard. "I'm not sure...I wouldn't want people to think bad things about you just becuse your in love with a horrible person.." Sakura has a sudden change in her eyes. "Sasuke what are you saying?"  
Sasuke turned his lower half around so he faced Sakura better. "Don't you remenber all the horrible things i did,how i made this village suffer?" Sakura cluched her hand. "Sasuke,your not a horrible person...And-and...." Sakura didn't know what else to say...She felt as if she wanted to cry,the thought of losing Sasuke agin scared her. Sasuke shook his head and stood up. He pulled his shirt back on,sliped his on his shose and made his way to the grabed the handle turned it,But before he made it all the way out of the door he stoped and sayed,"Sakura...I sorry but...I don't think we should see each other any more...I't would be for the better..."  
Sakura jumped at the sound of the door shuting,she sat the for a second then floped down on her pillow crying. ~  
Two months had pasted before the two of them had seen the other...  
Sasuke was sitting under a tree talking with Naruto.  
Then Sakura came around the from the other side of the street. The two of there eyes locked. Naruto yelled,"Heeeeyyyy SAKURA!!! Come on over!" Sakura stood there for a second but then made up her mind and made her way over to the tree the two boys were resting at. At that moment Sasuke felt like running away but he couldn't,as if his legs were frozen. Sakura looked at naruto and smiled. "Naruto,would you mind if i borrowed Sasuke for a second?" Naruto nodded but had no idea what was going on. Sakura gabed Sasukes hand and pulled him to privesy.  
"Sakura,look i ment what i said and-" she cut him off.  
"Sasuke look,i don't care what people think,I love you,and-and...Sasuke you can't leave me....even more so right now becuse im......I'm pregnet..."  
"........!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke was still in shock,even after hearing the news,he couldnt believe something like this could happen. "Sasuke...you'r not mad are you?" Sasuke looked up at her not knowing what she was talking about. "Mad?" Sasuke repeated as if he had never heard the word before. "I-i mean i would understand if you were mad i mean its all my falt and-" Her voice started to break. sasuke had no idea what she was talking about. "Sakura...I'm not mad at you...I'm mad at myself for letting this happen to you." Sasuke fussed around with his hands while he thought of what to do next. "Sakura,lets go to my place and talk about it there." Sakura just nodded and keep her eyes locked to the ground to avoit looking Sasuke in the eyes.  
Later that after noon the two of them sat down to talk...  
"Sakura...Have you told anyone yet?" Sakura shook her head from side to side. "No your the only one who knows..." And at that moment a great deal of guilt hit him. He scooted over beside her and rapped his arm around her then wispered in her ear,"Sakura...It's okay...I'm not going any were...We can do this." She looked up at him and shook him arm off."Sasuke! You think this is hard for you!? Your not the one who's pregnet! I have a life,this can't happen to me,it just can't!" Sakura then burst into tears. "Sakura...?","I'm sorry Sasuke....I didn't mean to say it like that it's just-....just-" Sasuke hugged her once more. "Sakura...I'ts okay...theres no need to esplain..." She flushed once more as the tears rolled down her face.

As time passed by it became more and more nothticable that Sakura was pregnet. It could be a secret no more.  
One morning Sakura woke up before Sasuke and made heself something to eat. She was very sore. "My doctor said it's a good thing to take a walk every now and then." She told herself as she made her way out the door with some tost hanging out the side of he mouth. This was the first time in months that she had left the house,so if anyone seen her that she knew,they would find out about her being pregnet. As she made her way down a path with few people on it she could hear someones voice she would allways know.....Naruto.  
She didn't want him to see her but had no idea what to do. There was no were to hide,as the voice drew in closer she found herself in a tight spot. But then in the end,she knew that they would have to find out sooner are later....  
"....... - So like i was say sensei,I-" Naruto stoped. Kakashi looked up from his book. "Is somethig the matter Naruto?" Naruto stood in awe.  
"Wow! Sakura! When did you get so fat!!?" Sakura couldn't help but be offended.  
"You morron I'm not fat!You Idiot!" She scoffed. Kakashi put his book down. "....Sakura...What happened?" Kakashi asked. Sakura didn't know how to break it to them. Even know,in the back of there minds,they knew esacaly what had happened....


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura sighed,she didn't know how to tell Naruto and Kakashi the truth. "Hey look guys why don't you both come over today for lunch,I'll tell you everything then." Naruto fumbled with his hands trying to find the words to say,"All right fine,see you then." Sakura headed back home,"I knew that walk was a bad idea." She opened the door and walked in. Sasuke jumped up from the couch," Sakura were have you been? I was worried." Sakura took a second to look around. Then made her way to the couch. "Sasuke look,I went out for a walk today and I ran into Naruto and Kakashi,they seen me and wanted to talk so I invited them over for lunch today,sorry please don't be mad." Sasuke sighed and cuped his face in his hands. "Ugh...There's nothing we can do now is there...?"  
Later as Sasuke helped Sakura set the table he thought to himself that it was going to be a long night. Sakura jumped at the sound of the door bell ringing. "I'll get it..." She opend the door and only Naruto was standing there. "Wait....Were's Sensei...?" She asked. Naruto looked at sakura awkardly. "He said he knew what was going on he wasn't going to come. Sakura sighed at this. "Yeah right he heard the word lunch,he dosn't want us to see his face." Sakura opend the door to Naruto and let him in. All three of them sat down to eat. They talked it over and Naruto understood. When lunch was over they talked some more."Well guys I woulde love to stay and chat but I gota go meet up with grandma Tsunade,bye." Sasuke held the door open for Naruto as he walked out,then closed it. "Can't believe you told them." Sasuke mumbled. "Well they would have to find out sometime." Sasuke fell back on the couch and sighed. "Sakura....Were gonna do this...."  
More time past,Sakura became big that she couldn't see her feet any more. I't was hard for her to move around to much."At least Sasuke was being supportive about the whole thing..." She would think to herself.

Then one day....

Sakura was walking into the kitchen to get herself something to eat,Sasuke was down stairs watching all of a sudden he heard a loud thumping noise come from the other room. He ran to were he hear the noise. He turned the corner to see Sakura had fallen down. "Sakura are you okay?!" She looked like she was in pain. "Uhh...un...Sasuke.....uh.....It's time!..."  
"....!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke walked back and forth through the walk way. Nurses walked by him. He fummbled with his hands. "I can't go in there...but i want to be there for her..." He said to himself trying to think of what to do. "Sasuke..." A voice from behind called. He turned around to see Kakashi standing there. "Uh Kakashi what do I do?" Kakashi looked down to the floor. "Shouldn't you been in there with Sakura,she can't do this alone." Sasuke thought of the words he had told Sakura many times before...."We can do this...Together..." Sasuke took a long breath then steped into the room in front of him. There he saw Sakura laying on a bed. She was taking many fast breaths with a nurse standing beside her. "Um sir,would you happen to be the father?" The nurse asked. Sasuke couldn't speak,so he just nodded. He stood beside Sakura and held her hand. "I'm here Sakura...Your doing great..." He didn't know what else to say. The doctor can and sat infornt of Sakura. Sasuke then felt awkard with another man sitting there. He flushed. The doctor Had on some clear gloves. He was telling Sakura to take deep breaths,to stay calm,and push. Sasuke did not hear any of this. For all he could think about was that man touching Sakura. He became very red faced. Then...  
Well lets just say Sasuke seen something that he can never unsee. He suddenly became light headed,and fell back. Even as strong a ninja he was,he couldn't stand the sight of child birth.  
When Sasuke woke up Kakashi was standing over him,"You okay...?" Kakashi couldn't help but giggle. He help Sasuke up. Sasuke looked arond,then made his way back into the room (The nurses moved him)  
He walked in and seen only Sakura there,resting. "uhhh i missed it...?" He walked over to Sakura and asked her how she felt. She told him she felt better,he could tell they had her on medicine. The nurses came in. What is the name of your child?" Sakura looked at Sasuke. Sasuke said,"We didn't want to find out the sex of the baby,we wanted it to surprise us." The nurse nodded. "Well you both have a healthy baby girl." Sakura similed and giggled with happyness. She looked at the nurse."Well...I like the name...Saya...Sasuke do you like it?" Sasuke looked at her. "Y-yea it's perfect." The nurse rote something down then walked into the other room. Then seconds later they rolled in a small bed into the room. Sakura looked up at the lady. "Let me hold her..." The nurse nodded then handed the baby to Sakura. Sasuke was stunded. She had dark hair and green eyes. She was so so perfect. Sakura giggled then looked at Sasuke. "Do you want to hold her?" Sasuke nodded. She handed Saya to Sasuke. He was Shaking,it was his first time to hold a baby....his baby. Sasuke laughed.  
Saya looked up at him. He handed her back to Sakura in fear that he would drop her. He kissed Sakura on the forhead. "This isn't going to be easy...but well get through this...together okay..?" Sakura nodded and kissed him back...


End file.
